


50/50

by Renie_D



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Tренер — должность ответственная. И хлопотная.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Baseball team на Spokon Olympics-16.

Яркий свет ударил по глазам, и Кинозаки зажмурился — после тёмных коридоров стадиона нужна была секунда-другая, чтобы привыкнуть к слепящему солнцу.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу и осмотрелся. Вместо того, чтобы бегать, отрабатывать удары — или что там ещё заготовил на сегодняшний день тренер Михара, — первый состав «Ликаонс» собрался у края поля и пристально смотрел на Кинозаки.

Кинозаки попятился. Потом оглянулся — но нет, за плечом по-прежнему была лишь серая дверь и никого больше. Зато на дальней лавке обнаружилась знакомая фигура в тёмных штанах и белой рубашке. Токучи лежал на сиденьях, накрыв полотенцем лицо, и принимать участие в общей тренировке явно не собирался.

— Эй! — Кинозаки возмущённо стукнул ладонью о ладонь. — Эй, Токучи-сан! Вы что, спите?

Тот даже не пошевелился.

Мелькнула безумная мысль: «Они его всё-таки убили». Мелькнула — и тут же пропала: грудь Токучи мерно вздымалась от вдохов и выдохов.

Кинозаки скрипнул зубами. Он потратил три дня, совещаясь с врачом, Кодзимой и командными физиотерапевтами, чтобы составить программу индивидуальных тренировок. Не слишком сложную, чтобы не нагружать Токучи между играми, но позволяющую увеличить выносливость и укрепить мышцы ног. А в итоге этот нахал дрыхнет на лавочке и плевать хотел на все их усилия и заботы.

Пережитый мимолетный страх и злость, щедро перемешанная с обидой, заставили Кинозаки решительно зашагать вперёд. Он сдёрнул с головы Токучи полотенце и рявкнул:

— С добрым утром!

Токучи лениво приоткрыл глаз:

— Привет… Как там тебя?

— Кинозаки! Мог бы и запомнить! 

Сдвинув с переносицы очки и уже раскаиваясь в собственной несдержанности, Кинозаки вытер вспотевший лоб отнятым полотенцем.

— Токучи-сан, мы составили вам программу тренировок, — он попробовал начать сначала.

— Угу. — Токучи перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову кепкой.

— Вы не можете спать! — опешил от такой бесцеремонности Кинозаки. — Помните игры с «Маринерз»? Хотите и дальше так потеть и едва переставлять ноги?

— Ки-Кинозаки-кун… сан… — он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда чьи-то пальцы дотронулись до его локтя. 

Обернувшись, Кинозаки увидел Имаи. Тот смотрел куда-то в сторону, смущённо топтался, но уходить не спешил. 

— Имаи-сан... — Кинозаки выдавил виноватую улыбку. — Прошу прощения за шум. Это крайне непрофессионально, я знаю. Извините, что отвлекаю вас от тренировок.

— Да нет… — Имаи посмотрел на стоявших всё там же сокомандников и почесал в затылке. — Мы не то чтобы тренируемся…

— Как это нет? — захлопал глазами Кинозаки. — Михара-сан ушёл к вам ещё час назад. 

— А вот тренер как раз да, — хохотнул Имаи. — Пробежка вокруг стадиона, сбросить вес, то-сё…

— Что? — Кинозаки огляделся ещё раз. Но маленькой круглой фигуры Михары действительно не было видно ни среди игроков, ни на лавках, ни на поле. — Как это? А Кодзима-сан?..

Он снова повернулся к лежавшему Токучи и произнёс нравоучительно:

— То, что тренера нет на поле, не освобождает вас от обязанности выполнять упражнения. И переоденьтесь уже, Токучи-сан! Можно подумать, вы сюда на минутку из клуба заглянули.

— Из казино, — сонно поправил его Токучи.

— Что? — Кинозаки решил, что ему послышалось. А как же режим? И игра через неделю... 

— Кинозаки-сан! — решительно окликнул его Имаи. Развернул к себе, кашлянул и торжественно положил ладони ему на плечи. — Я это… Васлблю!

— Что?

— Вас! Люблю! — злобно рявкнул Имаи. И, зажмурившись, резко подался вперёд.

Кинозаки отпрянул. Это было уже чересчур. Коварная лавочка со спавшим на ней Токучи ударила под колени, и Кинозаки со сдавленным воплем рухнул в проход. Затылок соприкоснулся с твёрдым полом, и из глаз полетели сначала искры, а потом и слёзы. Боль была такой жгучей, что едва хватило сил вздохнуть.

— Чтоб ты провалился! — бушевал где-то над ним Имаи. — Помоги его поднять! А вдруг он шею сломал?

— Нет, — ответил далёкий, словно из другой вселенной, голос Токучи, и Кинозаки попытался сообразить, на что из сказанного Имаи тот сейчас ответил.

На макушку полилась струйка воды. Кинозаки резко сел — и тут же согнулся от новой вспышки боли.

— Видишь, живой, — невозмутимо произнёс Токучи. — Давай уже, целуй его и веди в медпункт. А то мало ли что...

Кинозаки вытер дрожащими руками лицо, поправил очки и заморгал. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги, но боль была уже вполне терпимой. 

Он аккуратно разогнулся. Токучи насмешливо взглянул на Кинозаки из-под жёлто-зелёной кепки. 

— И что вам в тренерской не сидится? — без интереса спросил он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, натянул кепку ещё глубже. — Давай, Имаи, приступай. 

Он покрутил в воздухе ладонью.

Кинозаки осенило.

— Вы ему проиграли. Да, Имаи-сан?

Тот пробурчал что-то непечатное и насупился. 

— И тренер Михара, и… Кодзима-сан?

— Вот ещё! — подпрыгнул Имаи. — Кодзиму-сан в главный офис вызвали. И он попросил нас размять вот его, — Имаи ткнул пальцем в сторону Токучи. — А этот и говорит такой: «Нужны мне ваши тренировки, я же не слабак, как вы». А потом…

По губам Токучи скользнула довольная улыбка, и Кинозаки со стоном уткнулся в мокрые ладони.

— Во что вы играли, Имаи-сан?

— В карты, — неохотно признался он. — Тренер отправился бегать, Курумизава должен молчать до самого вечера, а Идегучи отвечать «да» на любой вопрос. Смотри! — он вдруг развеселился и заорал что есть мочи: — Идегучи, ты дурак?

— Да! — злобно рявкнул тот под хохот окружающих, и Кинозаки покачал головой. Взрослые люди, профессиональные спортсмены, а ведут себя…

— А вы должны были поцеловать меня? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — смешался Имаи, разом перестав веселиться. — Я должен был признаться в любви первому, кто выйдет на поле. И поцеловать, да. 

— А вышел я, — вздохнул Кинозаки. — Ладно, Имаи-сан, долг есть долг. Куда целовать — оговаривалось?

— Не-е-е-ет, — радостно протянул довольный Имаи.

Опираясь о собственные колени, Кинозаки поднялся, обошёл злополучную лавочку и постучал пальцем по щеке, повернув её к Имаи. Тот быстро чмокнул его и победно вскинул кулак в небо.

— Вот так вот! 

Со стороны поля захлопали и заулюлюкали.

— А теперь — тренироваться! — строго сдвинув брови, приказал Кинозаки. — Иначе я всё расскажу Кодзиме-сан.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он повернулся в сторону поля и закричал:

— Идегучи-сан! Вы сегодня замещаете тренера Михару! Я могу на вас положиться?

— Да-да! 

Кинозаки показалось, что скрип зубов Идегучи он слышит даже отсюда, из дагаута. Но зато спустя всего пару минут игроки затрусили вдоль кромки поля, растянувшись пятнистой змеёй.

— Подвиньтесь, — Кинозаки устало толкнул коленкой ноги Токучи и уселся рядом.

— Вам не скучно тут лежать просто так, Токучи-сан? — вкрадчиво спросил он, ощупывая шишку на затылке.

Токучи улыбнулся и сдвинул кепку на бок.

— Хотите сыграть со мной в карты, сенсей?

— Не в карты, — решительно произнёс Кинозаки. Нащупал в кармане монетку, достал. — Я подбрасываю пятьсот йен. Десять раз. Не угадаете — выполняете упражнения из моего списка, начиная с первого, по порядку. Угадаете…

— Вы целуете каждого игрока. В губы. Тоже по порядку.

Токучи подобрал ноги и сел, насмешливо глядя на него. Протянул руку и завертел в пальцах монетку, которую Кинозаки нехотя вложил в его ладонь.

— По алфавиту или по номерам на майках? — деловито уточнил Кинозаки.

— По алфавиту, — Токучи вернул ему монетку. — Счастливая?

Кинозаки не ответил. Имаи, Идегучи, Кодзима… Бедный Имаи-сан, рано он обрадовался. 

— Аверс. — Токучи выжидающе смотрел на него.

Кинозаки закрыл глаза. Давненько он не практиковался. Последний раз — на дне рождения у племянника. 

Главное — представить. Как в детстве. До того, как он заболел бейсболом и решил связать жизнь именно с ним. Не спортивная куртка, а тяжёлый шёлковый плащ с алым подбоем и обязательно цилиндр. Жалко только, что сработает всего единожды — второй раз Токучи не купится. Хотя, если он пообещает отрезать Кодзиме голову…

Кинозаки вытер вспотевший лоб. Только надо чётко оговорить условия, а то с Токучи станется вынуть из-за пазухи настоящий тесак.

— Долго мне ещё ждать? 

Кинозаки выдохнул. Это потом. А сейчас… 

Монетка, сверкнув на солнце, взлетела ввысь. Кинозаки улыбался. Он уже знал, что ему выпадет.


End file.
